Episode 5491 (27th April 2003)
Plot Tracy gets Peter to tell her exactly what Dev said about her. Tracy is furious. Mike overhears Joe trying to chat up Karen again. Mike tells Steve that if he wants Karen back he'd better get in there quick before Joe takes over. While Dev is out, Tracy takes the scissors to all his designer clothes. Les goes to see his solicitor. It's not good news. She tells him that without a witness the jury are likely to believe Mick and Emma and that with his record he'll get a prison sentence. Les bumps into Peter who has an appointment at the same solicitors. Peter wants to find out how quickly he can get divorced and is shocked to find out that it's eighteen months minimum. Maria persuades Audrey to give her another chance working at the salon. Shelley wants to know what Peter was doing at the solicitors. He lies and says he was sorting out some bad debtors at the bookies. Joe asks Karen out for dinner and eventually she agrees to go. Tracy orders herself some expensive clothes on Dev's credit card. Bev insists on discussing wedding arrangements with Peter. He feels very uncomfortable. Dev arrives home and is shocked to find what Tracy's done to his clothes. She explains that she thought they had a future but she's found out from Peter that's not the case. Tracy storms out. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Madonna Grimes - Sarah Howarth *Receptionist - Isobel Foley *Gillian Barker - Loveday Smith Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Alma's *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *MG Solicitors - Gillian Barker's office and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy exacts her revenge on Dev; Steve is determined to win back Karen and realises that he'll have to act quickly; and Peter gets legal advice. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,460,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Mike Baldwin (to Steve McDonald): "Well that's women for yer, innit? I mean, If they've got you bang to rights they like to make the most of it. I mean, so if you're saying you're sorry and promising them the moon and the stars, you're gonna make a big production out of it." Category:2003 episodes